STOP THAT BALL!!!!!! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
Characters (Who Blowed Away) *Tulip (Storks) *Manny (Ice Age) *Rattleshake Jake (Rango) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) *Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Kazar (The Wild) *Chef (Trolls) *Bog King (Strange Magic) *Mai (Next Gen) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) *Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Sugar Sprinkles Penny Ling and Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop: Sweet (Truck) Ride) *Golf Ball (BFDI) *King the Wolf (Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze) *Max (Cats Dont's Dance) *Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Gaturro (2010 Film) *Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Zach (Wild Kratts: Let the Rhinos Roll) *Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War) *Ramon (Happy Feet) *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ted (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Heavy (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE) *Phango (Khumba) *Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *The Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Little Girl (The Little Prince) *Miraculous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *Zeebad (Doogal) *Tinker Bell (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred (The Lego Batman Movie) *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax 2012) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Chungu and Nne (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Waluigi and Wario (SMG4 Bloopers: The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold) *Cyrus (The Angry Birds Movie) *Johny and Bears (Sing!) *Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *The Cat (Mickey Mouse Shorts: Gasp!) *Mega-Trogg (Gnome Alone) *Sedessa (Delgo) *Banzou (Duck! Duck! Goose!) *Kai, Zoe and Budzo (Zambezia) *Mad Hog (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *King Malbert (Igor) *Giant Jaguar Statue and Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Zhong (Spark: A Space Tail) *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) *Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Tod and The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Sheriff Not-A-Robot (The Lego Movie) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Eggman (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario's Train Trip) *Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) *Carlos (Hop) *Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Steele (Balto) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Coraline *Donkey Pinocchio and The Others (Shrek Forever After) *The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Ian and the Deers (Open Season) *Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Hunter (Storks) *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Troll (Enchanted) *Santa Clause (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Sir Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Winged Beast (9) *RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Green Gremlin (Cars 2) *Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) *Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Mr. Greene (Norm of The North) *Bela (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Preed (Titan A. E.) *Gargamel, Monty and Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) *Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) *The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Nigel (Rio) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *Fawn (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) *Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) *Simba (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) *Billy (Animal United) *Griselda and Sugar Plum (Strange Magic) *Valiant (2005 Film) *Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Brian (Doogal) *Puss In Boots (2011 Film) *Stone (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Fossas (Madagascar) *Rick (Happily N'ever After) *Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Grinch (The Grinch 2018) *Dylan (Doogal) *Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt) *Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) *Omar (Sahara) *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *The Mirror (Veggietales) *Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Ramsley (Haunted Mansion) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Myles Standish (Free Birds) *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) *Alpha, Beata and Wolves (Storks) *Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2) *Sarco (Dino Time) *Police Officers (Monster House) *Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) *Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Zebedee (Doogal) *James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *BoCo (Thomas and friends: the diseasel) *Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Bigweld (Robots) *Waluigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario's Road Trip) *The Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Man in The Bathtub (Puss In Boots 2011) *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Lenny (Shark Tale) *Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) *Burger-Beard (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) *Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *Troy (The Reef 2: High Tide) *Roddy (Flushed Away) *Bernard Bear *Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *Cull Obsidian (Avengers: Infinity War) *Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Hunter (The Star) *Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) *Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Grug, Belt, and Guy (The Croods) *Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Tari (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario The Ultimate Gamer) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Mortadelo and Filemón (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Grem and Acer (Cars 2) *Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3) *Bully Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) *The King (Cars) *James Bond (Skyfall) *Fridge (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Frabice (Minons) *Yogi Bear (2010 Film) *Lurleane and Pervis (The Good Dinosaur) *Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) *Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Kobyl (Goat Story 2) *Sansón Carrasco (Donkey Xote) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) *Lian-Chu (Dragon Hunters) *Victor Maynott (A Monster in Paris) *Dagnino and the Animals (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs: Treasure of the Middle Jungle) *Gavin, Roger, and Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *Animals (Arthur Christmas) *Samson (The Wild) *The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Kron (Dinosaur) *Ben and Coyotes (Barnyard 2006) *Verushka Van Vine (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Agent (Bolt) *Master Udon (Spongebob Squarepants) *Jewel (Rio) *Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn (Here Comes the Grump) *Frieda (Happily N'ever After) *Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) *Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) *Violet and Dash (Incredibles 2) *Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Racers (Cars 2006) *Condorito and Coné (Condorito (2017 film)) *Tad and King Midas (Tad The Lost Explorer and The Secret of King Midas) *El Primero (Ferdinand) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Hector (Dragon Hunters) *Bo (The Star) *Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Mzingo and the Vultures (The Lion Guard: The Search of Utamu) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Chicken Joe (Surf's Up 2: WaveMania) *Soto (Ice Age) *Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) *Ripslinger (Planes) *The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *ZigZag (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Weasels (The Prince & The Pauper) *Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Paddington *Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) *Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) *Spike (Flushed Away) *Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Café) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Van Pelt (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *The Raccoon (Incredibles 2) *Felicie and Victor (Leap!) *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Avengers: Infinity War) *Bodi (Rock Dog) *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) *Mole (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Animal Control (The Secret Life of Pets) *Raven Queen and Apple White (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Sqarepants: Squid's Day Off) *Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Millicent Clyde (Paddington) *The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape (The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Spencer (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Mario and Yoshi (SMG4 Bloopers: Stupid Mario World) *Drake (The Pebble of the Penguin) *Grayson (The Nut Job) *Japeth (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Megamind *Alex (Madagascar) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Socrates (Animal United) *Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Chicken Litttle, Buck Luck and Kirby (Chicken Little; 2005) *Linnux (Rock Dog) *Tinky Winky (SMG4 Bloopers: Bad Star's Back! 300k special) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) *Dug Hognob and Goona (Early Man) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *WALL-E *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Von Talon (Valiant) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Wyborne (Coraline) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) *Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino *Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Ofelia (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *A. Thumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *Blythe and Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Dag (Barnyard 2006) *Victor Van Dort and Emily (Corpse Bride) *Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Bad Apple (Veggietales: Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Smiler and Bots (The Emoji Movie) *Regine Le Haut (Leap!) *Scout Fairies (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Mushu (Mulan) *Riff (Rock Dog) *Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Evil Queen (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *Z and Mandible (Antz) *Ebony Maw (Avengers: Infinity War) *Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Bob and Stuart (Minions) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Scuttle and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Scar (The Lion King) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Roland (Strange Magic) *Preston (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) Transcript STOP THAT BALL!!!!!! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)/Transcript Gallery Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Tulip falled down as Junior shouting "BACK OFF!" rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11587.jpg|Rattleshake Jake slides on the Water httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9973.jpg|Drago fell in the Ground by Toothless and Hiccup Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy fells in InvenCo by InventCo CEO IMG_20180806_163617.jpg|Evelyn gets sucked on a plane by elastigirl Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2438.jpg|Bog falling down in the Bridge escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|General Shanker fell in the Canyon Screenshot_20180827-184929.png|Vidia slides on the Tree Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|? Screenshot_20180803-154529.png|Mandragora fell on the ground after Faragona shooting on Her IMG_20180806_163711.jpg|Golf Ball slaps on By Snowball Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla falls on the water Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-46-11-108.jpg|Gaturro falled down on the Coppel store Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|Patrick Star being Slaped by Dennis avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg|Proxima Midnight being squished on Edgar_defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice Monster_House_Screenshot_0654.jpg|Bones is eaten alive By The House rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-1088.jpg|Duke of Owls blasted on the Flashlight Arbrose_death.png|Ted falls on the Jungle horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains Screenshot_20180909-210559.png|Heavy fall on the Ground by Mario Kicking it KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|Mime Bird flying in The Pig City Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House OR1-(752).png|Ladybug flies in paris Maua_death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout sliding in the City.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred falls on the Building kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg|Tai Lung slides on the Ground by Po Jorge_and_Buster_Death.png|Wario and Waluigi falled down in the Ice Water Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket trowns and Burned the Death 4374EF84-61AE-47CC-8882-73AF6B1F742A.png|Mega-Trogg Explode on the death 0DA0B137-A666-4595-8DF5-8E93675B0A83.jpg|Banzou fless on Fireworks and Being Blowed Up igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|Malbert falled down on the Arena by Schaudenfraud Zhong defeat.png|Zhong flying on the Space surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick falled down on the Wave Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots falling on a canyon screaming Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop falls to his dead end Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer strapped to a rocket and was sent up to the moon by the Monstars balto-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg|Steele falls on the Cliff Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red falls on the Hole coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg|Coraline falls on the Ground Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster Larry_death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water IMG_20180806_163528.jpg|Nooth hitted a Football by Dug Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Santa sucked on the Oogie's lair cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8558.jpg|Kitty Galore flyes on the Cotton Candy matchine by Squeaker 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Winged Beast falling and slaved to the death overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne gettin launched on the Sliding in the Sky Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Carface falls into The Water enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Gissele falls down on The Well rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach falling into the Falls Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2232.jpg|Gargamel Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2233.jpg|Monty And Azarel fless away from Smurfette's Power Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png|Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King sweept on the storms bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel & Loco gets knocked on By Hopper Mousekingdeath.png|Mouse King fall on the Death rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9892.jpg|Nigel blasted on by Blu Screenshot_20180820-221829.png|Fawn flies on the ground Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Kate and Humpley slides on Snow lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Simba fell down on the Stanpede (in the segond film) Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2403.jpg|Griselda and Sugar Plum slides on Bog King's catle Valiant_Screenshot_0807.jpg|Valiant flies on the Window Spike_death_and_presumed_despair.jpg|Stefano blasting on the canon from the screaming by The Penguins Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-56-16-148.jpg|Jonathan flies on the broomstick after Mavis hitting my head Lenny_death.png|Brian lauchess into the Trains by Dylan Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Stone fells on the Ground by Red Puckett Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas launchess into the Ground by Alex Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.jpg|Rick slides on the Wall by Frieda Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Louis slides on the Ice Lamers defeat.png|Dylan fells on the Snow happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Mambo and Munk falled on the Ground dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2261.jpg|Aladar and Zini fell on the Cliff and falling to the Water Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Miguel Rivera being trowed by Ernesto Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror falls to the death in the Castle mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubiz mouth Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rudy falls on the Cliff by Momma Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black falls into the Pit Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish launched on the Storms Kyle_and_Stanley_Defeat.png|Baldi and Yoda about to Crash on Gotta Sweep Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beata and Wolves falls on the Cliff Miles_and_Surly_Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy slides on the Water kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg|Po and Boss Wolf flies on the sky Peck_death.png|Zebedee falled down in the Ice Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2293.jpg|Mayor Muldoon fless and falls on the Floating Palace Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Buck falls on the Ground by Rudy Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Remy and Emile falled down in the Grass Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Lenny trowed on the Signes by Oscar Reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8636.jpg|Troy sldies on the Water in The Ocean Screenshot_20180803-181824.png|Bernard Bear falled down on the Cactus Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls Zeke defeat.png|Ferdinand slides on the Ground Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg|Danny fell on The Building By Max ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas sliding in the Wrecking Ship 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpg|Hunter about to crushed on the Cliff Screenshot_20180828-144305.png|Akiko Glitter got deleted by Alex and falls to the dumpster the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt, and Guy, after gettin stucked on tar Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Meowrice slides on the Train Screenshot_20180820-221342.png|Mortadelo and Filemón flies on the sky 3 Horseynators defeat.jpg|Hans, Greta and Klaus got crashed by Ferdinand and Guapo cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10154.jpg|Grem and Acer about to crash on the Bar by Holley nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|Surly and Andie falled down in the Bridge Screenshot_20180820-222438.png|Van Helsing falling down on the dead end Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|The King about to crash on the Ground by Chick Hicks hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Granny Puckett falls on the Mountains by Dolph minions-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Frabice launching on the Ground by Scarlet Overkill launching Jumbiasaska defeat.png|Sansón Carrasco lauchess into the Wall by Sancho shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar Craven death.png|Lian-Chu fallied down on the Cloud by Mamular Senni_death.png|Bowser lauchess into the Vulcans by Mario Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg|Animals flying in the Africa The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Samson falled down on the Tree by Kazar Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|The Wickersham Brothers bashing on Horton Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg|Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo slides on the Policecar Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg|Kron launching on the Ground by The Carnotaurus Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3437.jpg|Ben and Coyotes blasted on by Dag Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg|Verushka Van Vine fells on the Ground ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-8618.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie crahsed an asteroid and falls on the ground Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg|Raccoon slide in King's Nut Car Khumpa death.png|Hector fell on the Ground by Lian-Chu Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Soto being Knocked out By Manny finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Dory & Hank fell on The Water Katie Flying.jpg|Katie lauchess into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Poppypants crashed on the Controllers Ripslinger_Crashed.png|Ripslinger crashed on the Toilets Screenshot_20180820-221358.png|The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio launched on the space prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels falling down on the Castle Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Max and Duke falls on the sewers Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground IMG_20180907_162609.jpg|Raccon being kicked by Jack-Jack Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor falls and lands on the Cart spiderman-falls-down.jpg|Spider-Man/Peter Parker falled down on the Parachute by Iron Man Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0820.jpg|Bodi riding on the Streets garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6470.jpg|Garfield falled down on the Truck balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Niju falls on Ice kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Maria_death.png|The Beast falled down in the Water IMG_20180806_163500.jpg|Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape falling intro the Water pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg|Drake falls on the Castle nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg|Japeth falled down on the Forest by Wolf W. Wolf Kologaz kill.png|Alex who Never Gone up Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybalt about to hia a wall saying "oh. that wall." Melody flies away.png|Melody got launched as the Whale sneezed Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux lauchess into the Mountains by Khampa lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Ted Wiggins slides on the Ground Ratchet Clank Screenshot 2401.jpg|Dr. Nefarious falls down on the Electricity by Ratchet Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom crashed on the death Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Victor Van Dort got Taken by Emily to The Land of Dead Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8686.jpg|Plankton blasted on By Spongebob as Shouting "IM A GOFFY GOOBER!" Bad apple defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2447.jpg|Regine stucked on After the Final Battle Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg|Scout Fairies falled down on the Ground Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Igor, Scamper and Brain after the chase avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg|Ebony Maw gets sucked on by Iron Man Screenshot_20180827-182745.png|Ratso and Westley blasted on by the egg peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Fifi falled down on the Blimp Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.jpg|Balthazar Bratt launched into the City by Gru Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Ernesto kicked out and hitted a bell By Pepita Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty falled down on the Museum by Sherlock Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Scar falled down on the Pride Rock by Simba horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets hitted a tree and gets hitted on the clif Strange Magic Screenshot 2529.jpg|? Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE